Flint
Flint was one of many names adopted by one of the immortal Perpetuals. He was -- or claimed to have been -- some of the greatest minds and world leaders in human history. History Born with the name Akharin in 3,834 BCE, Flint originated in Mesopotamia. As he grew up, he became a soldier and -- by his own admission -- a bully and a fool. While in battle, he received what should have been an instantly fatal wound -- and survived. Further investigation proved that he was immortal. He began living a life, even marrying, before discarding the identity before his nature could be suspected. He claimed to have been the basis for the Biblical character of Methuselah, and to have met Moses. At nearly three thousand cycles old, he claimed to have reigned as King Solomon. He later traveled to Greece, where he became acquainted with Socrates -- and was likely still in Greece when the survivors of the Sahndara system arrived on Earth. It is unknown if he knew of their extraterrestrial nature. Some time after this he ruled over a vast empire as Alexander the Great. His experiences through these early ages of human history led Flint to believe humans were a savage and barbaric species, a belief he held through the rest of time. Flint would later inspire the Biblical character of Lazarus, until leaving for England near the fall of the Roman Empire. He earned a reputation there -- inspiring stories about a wizard named Merlin. By the 14th century, he was in Constantinople where he saw the start of the Black Death. After the catastrophic plague, Flint claimed to have found himself in Italy under the name Leonardo da Vinci during the Renaissance. Though Leonardo "died" in 1519, Flint remained in Italy for some years later -- becoming acquainted with Galileo Galilei. After Galileo's death, Flint mostly kept to himself -- though he was certainly noticed when he took the name Johannes Brahms. Flint remained on Earth until its evacuation in 2454 CE. At this point, he became a citizen of the Martian Congressional Republic, remaining there until Earth was re-terraformed into a habitable planet once again. By 2829 CE, Flint helped to found the United Powers League on Earth. However, as that government proved too authoritarian -- confirming Flint's belief in the barbarism of humanity -- he left for human colonies at the next available opportunity. Seventy years after the founding of the United Federation of Planets in 3161 CE, Flint decided he had had enough of humans. Having never encountered any other Perpetuals, he resigned to living alone. In 3239 CE, living as an interstellar financier named Mr. Brack, Flint purchased an uninhabited planet in the Omega system called Holberg 917G where he planned to live out the rest of his existence. He took great pains to make it seem that the planet was uninhabited. He created a series of androids -- each named Rayna -- to be his undying female companion. Each failure was scrapped and a new one constructed, who was kept from learning about he predecessors. It was here that the crew of the [[USS Enterprise|USS Enterprise]] encountered him and Rayna 17 as they sought the ryetalyn deposits on the planet to treat Rigellian fever. After Flint's long history became known, Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy deduced something else -- the complex fields surrounding Holberg 917G were actually deteriorating Flint's cellular regeneration and he was, in fact, dying. Flint accepted his looming natural death, vowing to devote the time he had left to improving humanity.\ Although the crew of the Enterprise was sworn to secrecy, many years after Flint's death the secret was revealed. This made Flint the first publicly known Perpetual before the Emperor of Mankind's immortality became known. Although there is little reason to doubt his claims, there is very also very little evidence to corroborate them. Source Flint is derived from Star Trek. Category:Individual Perpetuals Category:F Category:Human Individuals Category:Pre-Council Characters Category:33rd Century Characters Category:Star Trek Characters